The Only One
by WingsofRequiem
Summary: When faced with a situation Ahri has no experience or knowledge about, she goes to the only person that comes to mind. Except, that person doesn't have a clue about the situation either. So they try there best to figure it out together, noticing each other for the first time in the process. Small ShenxAhri, a cute fluffy one-shot for your entertainment. Has puppies in it :D


**Hey there everyone. This story is quite a different writing than the ones I usually write. For one thing, it's not anything bloody or actiony. On the contrary, it's quite cute and fluffy.**

**The characters might seem just a tad bit OOC, but I tried my best to keep them in character while trying to make them fit with the story.**

**This story is a one shot, meant for some cute feels and some "awws". Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**The Only One**

A sigh escaped her lips as the nine tailed kitsune, Ahri, slowly walked around the clearing she was in. It was a large clearing within an evergreen forest, a large pond making up most of the clearing. Ahri was walking around the pond, just a few feet away from the shoreline, enjoying the feel of the green grass on her bare feet. Her shoes were neatly put-up against a tree nearby and Ahri simply allowed her thoughts to wonder. This is where she usually came to think with some peace. It was a bright and warm summers day and soon enough, Ahri had changed tactics. She found a spot where the shore rose upwards, forming something that was similar to a very small cliff, the water line about a feet below the surface. She sat down on that spot, her legs dangling off the side so her feet was under the water.

Slowly moving her feet around, her sphere of essence lazily hovering around her multiple tails, she rested her chin on her hands, elbows on her thighs. As she was turning more and more human, her fox instincts and nature was slowly being replaced. She felt happy that she was becoming what she always wanted to be, but at the same time, there was a part of her that felt pain for the slow loss of her past life.

And then, she heard a distant sound… It was almost like a high pitched whine. She perked her head up, ears twitching slightly as she tried to detect the sound again. Just when she was about to decide that it was just an occurrence, she heard the sound again. It was definitely a high-pitched whine. Something inside Ahri triggered at the tone and pitch of the noise, causing her an urge to find the source. So she stood up, shaking her feet of water before moving to where her shoes were. Putting them on, she heard the sound again, and her desire to get to the source increased. This was very weird for her, as she had never felt such a strange emotion before. She briskly walked towards the sound, passing back into the forest as she looked around, her ears alert for the sound, while her sphere floated more slowly, staying close to Ahri so she could use it in battle if the need arose.

Once again, a high pitched whine, louder and closer this time. She looked around, pinpointing the sound to be coming from a tree nearby. She approached it with caution, but as she came up to it, she found nothing wrong with the tree, nor any thing that might've caused the sound. She put a hand up to the tree, touching it gingerly with her fingertips as she looked around. The noise issued again, but this time, it was very loud and definitely coming from the tree. She furrowed her brows in confusion, walking around to the other side of the tree.

The sight she was met with made her utter a surprised "Oh."

There was a small burrow dug into the base of the tree. Within the burrow, there were three very beautiful and very young puppies. Two of the puppies were asleep, one was awake, now looking up at Ahri with bright blue eyes. All three of the puppies had a sleek coat, one having a full black coat while the other had a white coat. The one staring up at her had a black and white coat, with black covering most of its back and white covering most of its underside.

Ahri crouched down, wanting to squeal in delight from the absolute adorableness of these puppies as she inspected the one who was looking up at her. The puppy tilted it's head, as Ahri tilted her own head in response. It whined as Ahri felt a tug at her heart again. She looked around, noticing that there was no sign of any other dog. The wind changed direction, heading towards her from another point of the forest now and that's when she smelled the scent. Her eyes widened and she froze, recognizing the metallic scent of blood. Slowly, she stood up again, as the puppy whined, turning around towards the direction of the scent. She took a few steps forward, parting a bush infront of her to look past it. Infront of her lay the corpse of a dog, with similar markings to the puppies she just found.

_It must be their mother. _She thought with a pang of pain for the young pups. Turning back around, she headed back towards the den. The puppies were still there, the one with blue eyes still awake as it swiveled its head around to look at her, whining again. They just looked…. So helpless.

The mother instinct inside Ahri was screaming for her to save these pups from what would be either a quick and painful death by predators or a slow and even more painful death from starvation. But the fox instinct inside of her was blank. Her fox-life's instincts had eroded away so much, she had no idea on how to take care of these puppies, especially because she had no experience. As a fox, she would've known instinctually on how to act as a surrogate mother. But humans don't have built in knowledge about these things.

"Fuck it." She muttered, as she gently grabbed all three puppies with her tails, pulling them close to her chest as she embraced them against her gently, her tails wrapping around her body and the puppies. The two sleeping puppies continued to slumber, one stirring a bit before going back to sleep. The one that was awake reached up and nuzzled her chin. Ahri couldn't help but smile down at it.

…

Ahri was sitting in the usual parallel-legs posture she sits in while staring down at the puppies infront of her. The one with the bright blue eyes was sitting across the room from her, watching her with it's inquisitively bright eyes as it's tail wagged. The black one was running stalking around the room, cautiously pawing any strange item such as Ahri's slippers or a discarded piece of clothing. The black one had dark brown eyes. The white one was running around the room, tripping very occasionally but simply getting back up and beginning to run again. It's eyes were also vivid blue.

And she had honestly no idea on how to take care of them. She wondered on who might be able to help her with taking care of the pups. She couldn't go to most champions, who'd be too enraptured by her beauty to focus on the puppies. That narrowed the pool down by a lot. Aatrox was too focused on war and bloodshed to give a damn about her or some puppies. Talon would be too busy with his work and protecting the Du Couteau sisters to help. Irelia was far away in the mountains to train with Master Yi in the arts of meditation. Most others didn't even know her well enough to help… That only left the few people she knew. And then, a masked face came to her mind.

Shen was perfect. He wasn't affected by her charms, he was too well trained for it. They had been in the same team in the league matches many times and seeing how they originated from Ionian heritage, Ahri and Shen wasn't complete strangers. She was friends with his fellow ninja, Akali, and therefore she met him quite a lot of times. Most of the times, the two had usually just exchanged greetings and small social actions such as asking each other how he or she was doing. Shen really didn't socialize much, because he simply didn't feel the need to, while Ahri avoided socializing as people usually drooled over her beauty more than pay attention to the conversation. So the smallest of words exchanged between the two would sometimes give Ahri some solace of belonging. Like she wasn't the only outsider.

She decided that he was her best bet, though she really didn't know him that much. Making up her mind, she stood up, the puppies all pausing to look at her as she walked out of the room. On her way out, she poked her head back in, looking at all three of the puppies with her yellow eyes, feeling a small weight of guilt for leaving them alone.

"Stay safe." She said, as they puppies continued to stare at her until she closed the door and began making her way to Shen's room…

…

"Welcome, Ahri." Shen said without looking up as Ahri knocked and poked her head into his room. It was a very traditional room, with Shen sitting cross legged on the floor, meditating with his eyes closed. He was wearing his usual blue robes, his mask worn snugly across the lower half of his face. But since he was relaxing, the top half of his mask was pulled back, allowing his shaggy brown hair to breathe in the cool air of the room. Ahri's sensitive nose picked up the scent of lavenders and cherry-blossoms in the room, probably from some burning incense as there were traces of carbon dioxide from a burning object in the air.

"What brings you into my abode?" Shen asked, his eyes opening to focus on her, revealing the dark golden irises, shadowed by his bangs.

"Well… I've come to ask you of your assistance." Ahri said, sitting down a few feet away from Shen in the traditional parallel leg style. Shen continued gazing at her before replying, "I will hear about what you need help with. Please, continue."

Ahri fidgeted uncomfortably a bit, not used to being so formal. Shen usually did bring some unease into her because of his impartiality, but she also felt more natural around him.

"Uh… Well, you see… I've come across a trio of young pups in the forest. Their mother was dead nearby and I couldn't stop myself from bringing them back with me into my room to take care of them… The problem is, I don't know how." Ahri said, staring down at the floor her hands resting on her thighs, her sphere resting on one of her tails.

Shen was surprised mildly by the unexpected problem, but didn't show it on his face. He closed his eyes, taking a long, steady breath and letting it out before opening his eyes and replying, "And how do you assume I'm the correct person to help you with this?"

"You might not be the correct person…" Ahri said, her voice quieter than before as she closed her eyes, realizing just how lonely she truly was. "… But you're the only person I could come to."

Shen didn't respond for a long time, crossing his arms and casting his head down, eyes closed. He seemed to be deep in thought for a long time as Ahri stole a few glances up at him. Normally, she was so upbeat and sultry, always swinging her beauty and charm around. But around the man infront of her, she simply felt like she should respect him. It came with being a human as well as having the fox instinct of knowing who was the greater predator.

Finally, Shen spoke, "It is… A rule of balance that all life is equal. From the lowliest of creatures to the mightiest of demons, all are born into this world and depart it with equal value. The mother of these young ones was killed, as you say. Therefore, I believe it should be our duty to take care of these puppies so their mother did not die in vain."

Ahri perked up at this, her eyes widening slightly as her ears twitched, staring at Shen with surprise. "Y-you'll help!?"

At Shen's nod, Ahri couldn't help but close her eyes and smile in relief. She wouldn't have to do this alone. She only just realized how much of a weight the puppies were on her mind. With Shen agreeing to help her, the weight suddenly lifted off of her, although it didn't entirely vanish.

"Come on then, they're in my room." Ahri said, smiling as she stood up and walked out, Shen soon following suit as he accompanied her.

…

Shen was standing in Ahri's room, holding up the black and white puppy up to his face, which inturn was staring at him with it's bright blue eyes. Ahri held the other two in her arms gently against her bosom. The black one was silent and passive, looking up at Ahri, at Shen and at it's siblings in mild curiosity while the white one was struggling against her hold, trying to break free.

"Did you name them?" Shen asked as Ahri furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion. "No… I'm afraid I haven't." She answered.

"All living creatures should be graced with a name, as it gives them an identity." Shen said, looking down at the young creature infront of him. The puppy leaned it's head forward, trying to lick Shen's face but the distance proved too long as it licked the air infront of Shen's face in a futile effort. "I believe you should name them, seeing as how you found them and took them into your care." Shen stated as Ahri thought about what she would name them.

"I've decided to call the one you're holding Raikou, which means lightning… This one," She held up the black one, " I've decided to call Kage, meaning shadow, while this one, " she then held up the white one, which was a female, "She's Mizu, which means water." She said, smiling at her choice.

Shen nodded, taking note that she was using Ionian names for them. He gently put the pup, Raikou back on the ground as Ahri sat down in her usual posture. Raikou immediately ran to her, jumping up onto her lap and snuggling there while the other pups managed to break free of her hold and join Raikou on her lap.

"They seem to like you." Shen said as Ahri looked down at them, all three content at just lying on her lap, snugging with each other. Ahri felt a small pang of longing for a family. Is this what it meant to have young ones?

"Yeah… They do." She said. Shen noticed the small sadness in her voice as she sat down infront of her in the same way she was sitting. "Something wrong, Ahri?" He asked.

Ahri looked up, smiling at Shen reassuringly as she said, "Hmm? I'm simply worried about what we're going to do with them."

Shen made a small noise, perhaps a mix between a "Heh." And a "Hmm."  
He then said, "Well, I'll try my best to aid you."

…

The first and biggest priority was food. Neither Shen nor Ahri had any idea about what the small puppies ate. Soon enough, they were beginning to get noisy, whining helplessly for food as they stared up at Shen and Ahri, both of them offering random food items for the puppies to inspect. From fruits and vegetables to meat and fish, the puppies seemed to be turning everything down.

"How old are they?" Shen asked as Ahri shrugged, her sphere floating near the ceiling of the room lazily. "I can't tell. They seem to have their teeth…" Ahri said, grabbing Kage and pushing his jowls up with her fingertips to examine his teeth, Kage making small growls that made it obvious he didn't appreciate having his teeth examined. Although, from the short time the three puppies spent with Ahri and Shen, the two learned that Kage was naturally cautious and grumpy, Mizu was adventurous and energetic while Raikou was well-behaved and curious.

Ahri suddenly got up, heading over to her fridge as Shen watched her with mild curiosity. She grabbed a small bowl, a carton of milk and a loaf of bread. After a while, she came back with a tray. The tray held a bowl of milk and a plate with a few slices of bread.

"I don't think they're young enough to fully survive on a liquid diet, but I don't think they're quite used to fully solid foods either." Ahri said as Shen watched with interest. The puppies quieted and gathered around, watching as Ahri broke a small piece of bread off from a slice. She dipped it into the milk, soaking it up In the small piece before offering it to Raikou, who was infront of the other. Raikou sniffed it a few times, taking a tentative lick at it before allowing Ahri to push it into his mouth, chewing it eagerly. He swallowed, wagging his tail in pleasure as he uttered a small bark of approval. The other puppies also responded to this, coming forward to eat as well. Ahri chuckled at this display, covering her mouth with her left hand as she did so, while Shen nodded. "Well done." He said as he helped Ahri tear the bread up into small pieces and dropped them into the milk bowl. The puppies were patiently waiting until the two were done, Ahri pushing the bowl towards them. Instantly, all three of them were at the bowl, digging into the food as he eagerly ate.

Ahri curiously watched them, feeling very warm and content in her chest area. Shen was also watching the puppies as they ate, already having finished half of the bowl. But as the milk level lowered, so did the narrowness of the bowl, and soon, the pups were pushing against each other. Before Ahri or Shen could stop them, the bowl fell towards them, covering all three puppies in milk as they yelped at the sudden displeasure, jumping back.

"Ah, dammit." Ahri muttered, looking at the half sodden puppies dripping white milk into the already growing puddle on the floor. "You might want to back up a little…" Shen muttered as she scooted backwards. Ahri, confused by his statement, did not notice until it was too late. All three puppies began shaking themselves vigourously, droplets of milk flying everywhere, Shen had already moved, but Ahri yelped as the spray hit her, covering her face with her arms.

Slightly wet, Ahri made a small noise of displeasure as she frowned down at the puppies, all three of which were looking up innocently at her. Shen couldn't help but utter a small laugh at the back of his throat, stopping when Ahri turned to glare at him. Ahri's glare softened into surprise, however, when she realized that this was the first time Shen had ever laughed in her presence.

…

Ahri was wearing a new pair of clothes as she toweled Kage off, drying his damp fur. Raikou had already been dried up and was watching his siblings being toweled, his tongue hanging out, while Shen was toweling Mizu, the white puppy yelping as it tried to break free.

"You know Shen, right now, we look like the weirdest family." She said, smirking at Shen, who looked up at her, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You have a point, Ahri. A Ninja, A kitsune and three puppies." Shen said, his matter-of-fact voice making Ahri laugh.

"You know Shen, you're actually a nice guy." Ahri said, smiling sincerely at him as he glanced up at her before returning his gaze to Mizu.

"Though I must uphold my responsibilities as the Eye of Twilight, I am still as much human as you are, Ahri. And you're not a bad person either." He said, his voice the same measured tone as always, although now, Ahri was beginning to see him in a new light. She didn't feel uneasy about him anymore.

As she looked at him, she could imagine herself living a life with this man. The man who was immune to her charms, who looked at her and saw her true self, past her beauty and past her fox-side. At the thought, she experienced a new emotion she was very unfamiliar with. Shyness. She blushed as she smiled down at Kage, holding him up to her face before saying, "Thanks for helping me with this Shen… It means a lot."

"The good doesn't make up for the bad, Ahri. Neither does the bad stain out the good. You want to do good things and I simply decided to help." Shen said, looking up to see her staring at him. "Is there… Anything wrong?" He asked.

Ahri lowered her gaze and shook her head, giving a small sigh before saying, "Would it hurt you just to accept a thanks, you silly man?"

And then, before Shen could react, Ahri leaned over to Shen, giving him a small peck on the cheek before pulling back, smiling shyly at him. "I mean it, Shen. Thanks. For helping me in my time of need."

Shen stared at her in bewilderment for a few moments, surprised by the small gesture of gratitude from the fox. But even more surprised from the way his emotions were reacting to it. "I guess… This could be the first time then…" He muttered, unable to prevent the heat rushing up to his cheeks though his face was straight. He was grateful for having worn a half-mask that day as he watched Ahri nuzzle with Kage, Mizu escaping his hands to pounce onto Raikou. The entire scene, Ahri playing with Kage while Mizu and Raikou played around her, was what Shen envisioned a peaceful scene to be… And for the first time in many years, Shen allowed himself to smile.

* * *

**How was it? I'm not very used to writing cutesy stuff like this, but when the plot comes to mind, I get the urge to write it. xD**

**So, leave your thoughts in the reviews and tell me how the story was. If you found any mistakes or found any place I can improve on, do mention it in the review. Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading.**


End file.
